The invention relates to an electric machine for a vehicle, in particular for a utility vehicle, and to a method for protection against ingress of water for an electric machine.
Electric machines installed in vehicles, in particular in utility vehicles, may be designed to be protected against splash water. Depending on the field of application of the vehicle concerned, generators or other electric machines installed in vehicles may not only be exposed to splash water but may be partially or completely surrounded by water so that, in particular, sensitive electrical devices of the electric machine concerned may be impaired or even rendered inoperative. For example, if water penetrates the region of the wiper contacts of the commutator of an electric machine, electrical contact between wiper contacts and slip rings may be temporarily or completely interrupted, causing malfunction. In addition, the penetrating water can cause corrosion damage to the devices concerned.